memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Ferengi uniform
Ferengi uniforms are the clothing worn by Ferengi officers serving with the Ferengi Military. 24th century 2364 In the year 2364, the Ferengi wore rather archaic-looking uniforms, as fur was part of their garb. Officers wore grey trousers made from a thin fabric and a shirt with long sleeves. Both sleeves featured a stripe running the whole length, made of a metallic dark fabric. This feature of the uniform would be carried on to the next generation of Ferengi uniforms. On top of the shirt, a vest made from black and white-striped fur was worn. Short boots were made of a similar animal fur. A wide black belt was worn on top of the vest and the shirt and black leather straps were attached to the bottom part of the trouser legs. A special kind of headgear, protecting the back part of the head was part of the uniform in 2364 and later years. The headgear consisted of a fringed metallic fabric attached to a bow with a repeating pattern that was attached to the upper part of the skull. Apart from the tattoos on the right part of the forehead, no rank insignia were part of the uniform. The weapon of choice during this time was the energy whip. ( ) 2365-mid 2370s The Ferengi adopted a new uniform in late 2365 implementing several changes and also adding several kinds of rank insignia. This uniform was made out of a thicker fabric than the previous versions and consisted of grey trousers with black stripes running down the length of the legs and a jacket with a wide collar, made from the same fabric. A large golden ring was attached to the lower part of the collar, on the front of the uniform. Most uniforms featured stripes along the full length of the sleeves, made from a metallic green fabric, similar to previous uniforms. Only some officers, possibly of a low rank, wore uniforms without those green sleeve stripes, including and Nibor. A shirt made out of the same metallic green fabric was worn underneath the jacket. Only Bok, when he was encountered by the crew of the in late 2370, wore a shirt made from a different metallic fabric; the sleeve stripes of his uniform were similarly changed. A headgear was still worn, only the fabric was changed. The fringed metallic part was replaced by a golden-shimmering green and red fabric which is still attached to a bow similar to the previous uniform, the pattern on the bow is retained only the color is changed from silver to gold as well. This uniform incorporated rank insignia for the first time. Highest ranking officers, like DaiMons Bractor, Tog, and Goss wore two sets of small golden or silver curved metal pieces attached to the top of their collars and arranged in a yin/yang pattern. Lower ranking officers, like Doctor Arridor or Berik and Morta only wore one of these insignia on each part of the collar and most officers wore no such insignia at all, such as and . Another indication of rank were thin silver stripes at the lower part of the sleeves. Again, higher-ranking officers wore two stripes on each sleeve (Omag, for example), lower ranking officers, like Qol wore one each and Ferengi of the lowest ranks wore no stripes (Nibor, Kol). The Ferengi energy whip was replaced by a smaller Ferengi phaser. de:Uniformen der Ferengi Uniforms Category:Uniforms